iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Setrákus Ra (Lorien Era)
Setrákus Ra is the political and military leader of the Mogadorians. It is also hinted that he may be somewhat of a religious figure. It is mentioned by Adamus Sutekh that the Mogadorians follow the teachings of Setrákus Ra, who they call their Beloved Leader, through a book of his creation; 'The Great Book'. He is mortal enemies with Pittacus Lore, who refers to him as his "counterpart and enemy". Despite this, Setrákus and Pittacus were once friends, many years ago when Setrákus was an untainted Loric. Pittacus is also the only person who can stand against and defeat Ra. It is common knowledge (to Reynolds at least), that both Ra and Pittacus are able to communicate with each other, hence the reason Four believed himself to be Pittacus Lore's successor. Ra travels in a pearly white spherical ship, which arrives in a vortex storm and causes vibrations when it hits the ground. Setrákus Ra is obsessed with Universal Control and actively works towards the Great Expansion of the Mogadorians. He knows that the last remaining Garde on Earth are meant to grow into the titles of the Elders and that when they do, they will be able to stop him. It is for this reason that he tries to ensure that they are all hunted and killed. Physical Appearance Setrákus Ra is described as a "monstrous creature". His chiseled features and short cropped hair are commonly noted. He has two rows of sharp pointed teeth and his skin is said to be a sea of small scars. Four, in his vision and Six, while battling with Ra, note that he has a scar branded into his ankle, not unlike the Garde's. His most notable scar is the large, grotesque purple one on his neck which often glows. This scar was inflicted by Pittacus Lore, while Setrákus was still Loric. He is physically different from the other Mogadorians because he was once Loric, so it is likely that his pure genetics contrast with his Mogadorian augmentations. Setrákus is able to grow to about twenty feet tall but is naturally around seven or eight feet tall. Biography Setrákus Ra was one of the Ten Elders of Lorien. He was chosen, along with his friend who would become the new Pittacus Lore, because of his bravery during a battle on Mogadore. He was stripped of his Elder title as he did not agree with the Elders ways of allowing nature to dictate destiny. He opposed the peaceful way the Loric lived and preferred conquest. He became the leader of the dying Mogadorian race and sought to conquer the galaxy, however his existence may be the reason Mogadore is in such a bad state. The Great Book was written by Setrákus Ra and it is religiously followed by every Mogadorian, as well as Number Five. Ra tells the story of how the Loric Elders were sneaky and they tried to poison him, however he managed to overthrow them anyway. On Mogadore Setrákus Ra is seen in many of Four's visions. The first of which is on Mogadore where Ra is being told of the events that occured in Paradise. Setrákus then walks towards Four exclaiming how it had been a long time. It is unclear what he meant by this. In another vision, Four sees a group of protesters on what is believed to be a dirty and polluted Mogadore. Ra arrives and kills one of the hecklers with his Golden Staff before departing the planet. Arrival on Earth Ra arrives on earth shortly after John and Nine escape the Mogadorian mountain base. It is suggested that he notices their presence, but for unknown reasons ignores them. A forcefield is erected at the entrance to the base after he enters, forcing John and Nine to leave Sam inside at the mercy of Ra and the other Mogadorians. Unknown to Four and Nine, Ra had travelled to the mountain base in order to attend the ceremony organised for Five to kill Nine and earn his place in the ranks of the Mogadorians. Inside he sees Five flying with an injured Ethan in his arms and uses his Dreynen to stop him, claiming he was unsure what was happening in all the chaos. He requests a meeting with Five where he gives him 48 hours to kill Ethan in order to prove himself. Around this time, Setrákus spends time torturing and interrogating Sam Goode, who had been trapped in the mountain base. He asks him about the Loralite Rocks and is particularly interested in information regarding the tenth Garde, Ella. Setrákus created a serum which he used to change his genetic make up and made himself, and the Mogadorians, more physically enhanced. This serum, known as MogPro was offered to many humans with the promise of immortality. This gained trust from important political and influential humans figures, for example: Bud Sanderson. Dulce When Six is caught in the desert in New Mexico, after being separated from Marina, Eight and Ella, it is revealed that Ra and the Mogadorians have struck a deal with the US government: in return for help hunting the Garde they receive weapons, other homeland security benefits, and a supply of iridium, which is incredibly rare on Earth. Six is thrown in a cell with whom she thinks is Sarah but is actually Setrákus in disguise. When he reveals himself he stops Six's Legacies and throws her around the room by her pendant, badly injuring her. Later he requests a fight with Six but claims that she must first earn the right, setting an army of Mogadorians on her. Six fights them with ease before Ra shoots blue electricity from his hand and her Legacies disappear. He then pulls out his whip and it ignites with orange flames. Six manages to dodge his attack and slashes his calf, noticing the strange scars on his ankle. Ra eventually hits Six on the hand with the whip and the wound blackens and grows heavy. Despite this, Six sees an opportunity and stabs a Mogadorian sword through his chest and rips it downwards. Setrákus uses his The Eye of Thaloc to scan Six and he transforms into her. For Ra to stay in that form Six must be alive so he magnetizes her to the ceiling and the blackness spreads until she is encased in black rock. Upon the arrival of John, Marina, Eight, Nine, Bernie Kosar and Ella, Setrákus appears to them as Six. Eight approaches him and Ra stabs him through the chest before immobilizing the Garde's Legacies, making it impossible for Marina to heal him. Ra reverts to his regular form and battles with Nine whilst an army of Mogadorians arrive. Nine battles valiantly with his Pipe-Staff but Setrákus toys with him. He is eventually hit with the fire whip multiple times and begins to turn into rock like Six, who watches from above. Sarah, shooting a Mogadorian Cannon, enters the hall with Ella close behind. Ella throws a broken piece of metal at Ra and is shocked to find that she makes it glow with red energy. The object counteracts whatever had removed Legacies and they return, empowering the Garde and allowing Marina to heal the injured. Setrákus continues to fight Nine who is breaking out of his casing. The Garde start to regroup and suddenly there is a large explosion, during which Setrákus and the Mogadorians disappear. Following the events in Dulce, Ra forms a plan in which Five will infiltrate the Garde in order to try and get more of them on side and capture Ella. Ella's Visions Setrákus manages to control Ella's dreams and tells her that he has been looking for her, he also reminds her of Crayton's letter. He later shows Ella a version of the future where the Mogadorians have invaded Earth. Ella, in a trance, grabs hold of Four and he is taken into the vision as well. He see's Setrákus with the pendants of all the Garde apart from Six. Ella sits on a throne next to him, Five; with an eye patch is amongst the Mogadorians. Six and Sam are the last survivors and are taken to be executed, Six's head is cut off. Four is snapped out of the vision by the formation of Eight's scar on his ankle. Anubis Ella is captured from Chicago and taken to the Anubis, the flagship of the Mogadorian fleet. She meets Setrákus in the control room who reveals that he is preparing for a full Invasion on Earth and see's the Mogadorian fleet surrounding Earth including many battleships before he calls her "granddaughter". Later in the book The Revenge of Seven, it is revealed that Setrákus was the tenth Loric elder before being kicked out of Lorien. Battle for The Sanctuary After his show in Manhattan resulting in the Fall of New York, Setrákus Ra arrives at the Loric Sanctuary. Along with over one hundred Mogadorian warriors, he engages in battle with Six, Marina, and Adam while Sarah Hart, Mark James, and Bernie Kosar attack the Mogadorian warriors. After the Meeting in the Elder's Chamber, he engages one on one with Six. Before he can kill Six, Bernie Kosar attacks him in the form of a griffin, Six returns the favor by coming to BK's aid. Setrákus Ra then heads to the Anubis, and Marina attacks him, but he counterattacks and almost kills her. After that he and Six throw things at each other, Six manages to drill a large shard of Loralite from his pipeline through Setrákus Ra's chest. Final Battle Following being wounded by Number Six, Setrákus Ra is transferred to the West Virginia to heal in a Mogadorian Vat. There he finishes his experiments and begins to Augment the Mogadorians to have their own legacies. He reaches out to Five, Marina, and Mark in their dreams and tries to convince them to turn against themselves. Five and Marina refuse to listen to Setrákus Ra but Mark follows his instructions. This leads to the Mogs learning the location of the Patience Creek Base, where two Earth Garde are killed and Phiri is sent to "test out" her abilities. Setrákus calls out to the remaining Warships and tells them to firebomb the cities they are stationed over. The Garde, furious with the events that transpire fly a stolen warship to the West Virginia mountain base where they destroy the Anubis and kill thousands of Mogadorians. Marina, Nine, and John all attack Setrákus after Five is dunked into a pool of black goo that steals Loric energy and also heals Setrákus. Five is presumed dead and the ensuing fight leaves Nine without an arm and heavily wounded. Marina begins to heal Nine and hits Setrákus while doing so. Her healing damages Setrákus and John flies into him and begins to heal him. Setrákus begins to age rapidly, turning into the several centuries-old man he is. He gravely injures John and is left a crippled and withered old man. Six comes to aid John only to find him "dead", and in anger she grabs John's Voron dagger and cuts Setrákus' head off, where it crumbles into dust. The Mogadorians are left leaderless as their "Beloved Leader" is declared dead, once and for all. Legacies Dreynen Ra can cancel the Legacies of the Garde, putting them at a disadvantage. This first occurred when Number Six tried to stop who she thought was Sarah Hart, from her violent seizure, her powers disappear. Later, Setrákus raises his arm and blue electricity shoots from his fist, keeping Six from using her powers. This effect is later terminated when Ella uses the same ability, unknown at the time, when she charges an object and throws it at him. Ella is immune to Ra's power but he is not immune to hers. Telekinesis All Garde possess the Legacy to move objects with their mind. Rapid Regeneration Ra is able to recover from attacks and wounds very fast, and when he is injured, the wound instantly becomes a scar rather than causing any pain. While battling him, Six stabs a Mogadorian Sword through his chest and drags it downwards, causing what should have been the finishing blow, he grimaces for the first time during the fight but otherwise survives. Visions Setrákus visits Four and Eight with similar dreams, showing them friends chained and tortured and offering them a deal, they come and fight him/surrender and everyone can live. It is later revealed that Nine has been having similar dreams at the same time as Four. Setrákus appears to Ella in recurring dreams where she relives the moment when she throws the charged metal at him in Dulce. He touches her cheek and tells her that he has been looking for her before reminding her about Crayton's letter. Ra also shows Ella and Four a version of the future in a post-Invasion Washington DC where all of the Loric and their allies have been killed apart from Six and Sam. Ella is sat in a throne by his side and Five is among the Mogadorian army. The vision ends with the execution of Six. Physical Restoration In a one on one battle with Six, the sword she was using is melted by Ra's whip. She throws the remains of the sword at him and it reconstructs, to its original state, at his will. It is unknown whether this is purely his ability or if he augmented himself to have this Legacy. Shapeshifting With the aid of the The Eye of Thaloc, Ra is able to transform into a exact replica of any person either male or female, in both looks and voice. The transformation last as long as he desires, though he can only transform if the individual he is transformed/wants to transform into is alive. He can also transform into forms that are believed to be made up, he attends Earth affairs in a Human form that is more attractive than his natural corrupted form. Weapons and Possessions *The Eye of Thaloc - A golden cane with a head like that of a hammer and a black eye on the side. When thrusted towards a target, the black eye glows red and the victim is "ripped to shreds". The eye of the cane can also scan people allowing Ra to shapeshift into the desired individual. The cane was destroyed near the end of The Revenge of Seven by Nine. *Double-headed Whip - A whip which ignites in orange flames that slowly traps a person in black rock if it makes contact with the person's skin. Quotes: Category:Loric Elder Category:Mogadorians Category:MogPro Category:Elders of the Lorien-Era Category:Loric Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Deceased